


Here Comes The Sun (do do do doo)

by 1967VivalaKITT



Series: Here Comes The Sun (do do do doo) [1]
Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: And emotional, Other, and he's very tired, franklin had too much poptarts before this story, james likes to be sung to, kinda sad i guess?, please just let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967VivalaKITT/pseuds/1967VivalaKITT
Summary: After the company that brought the Founding Fathers to 2012 found out that the Handler pretty much ruined their chances of going home, they sent a very “cultured” girl to not only teach them about the present, but also how to handle pretty much everything about kids in 2012. Only problem? She’s very outgoing and loves classic rock and messing with people.
 
One chaotic teen, one moody guitarist, a pop tart slut,  a man suffering with PTSD (and really just wants to go home), a confused old man, a coffee barista, and Hamilton just wants a hug.
 
*this will be part of a series of one-shots*





	

You know, when Katie took this internship a year ago, she wouldn’t even think that she’d stay here for this long. She figured that it would only be a month in order to get those college credits. But here she is, bringing the Founding Fathers coffee at 5:30 in the morning (way too early, in her opinion) to introduce herself for the first time. Because who doesn’t love coffee? And Katie figured that tea probably wouldn’t be a good idea, considering that the last time they came in contact with tea, it ended up at the bottom of the Boston Harbour.

Her headphones were in her ears, and clearly showing so no one would bother her as she swung her hips down the street of Chicago to the apartment that she’ll be spending most of her days in. She finally found the building, and grabbed the keys provided by her boss. Unlocking the door, she walked in and looked ahead. Stairs. Oh god why did it have to be stairs.

By the time Katie made it to the top of the set, she was red in the face and wheezing. The trays of coffee in her arms were dangerously close to falling. Luckily, the door opened for her.

“Greetings! Madison had told us that you would be coming!” a very excited man in a powdered wig said as he swung the door open. The confusion must have been clear on the blonde’s face, as he began to quickly explain. “Well, to be quite clear, he never said  _ you,  _ he was in fact quite vague. All he said was a  _ saviour. _ ”

“Oh yeah, because that really clears things up for me. Can you just help me with this coffee?” Katie said as she pulled her earbuds out of her ears. To be honest, she wasn’t even listening to anything. She just liked to keep them in so others wouldn’t bother her. 

The man jumped to help her with the precariously tipping coffee cups. He grabbed one of the trays and carried them to the table. Two were already seated, and appeared to have just finished a fight. Katie stepped inside and set the other two trays down. Don’t ask how she managed to carry three trays, she doesn’t even know.

“Hey guys. I’m here to help you with all your future problems and get to accustomed to pop culture and all that shiz. People call me Katie but if you want to get formal then you can call me ‘Oh Captain, my Captain.’” She was met with three blank stares. “Nevermind, that’s from a movie. Wait a second, isn’t there supposed to be six of you?”

“Yes, you are correct madam. Madison is in his room, presumably crying. Washington is in the restroom, attempting to work the ‘shower’ as the earlier man had claimed it was called, and Hamilton is attempting to comfort Madison, but all seems to fail with that man.”

Katie thought for a second. “Well, does he like to be sung to?”

The man who opened the door, Katie assumed to be Franklin from the pictures her boss showed her, thought for a few seconds. “I suppose it could not make his condition any worse to attempt.”

She just nodded, and grabbed a nearby coffee. To solve any confusion she got them all the same. Black. Why her boss told her to get 12, she doesn’t know. But being the good intern that she is, she did it without complaint. “Well, show me to his room.”

Franklin nodded and began walking down a narrow hallway, and opened a door. The sound of soft sobs reached her ears and Katie’s heart clenched. She knew that the company could do nothing for these men who were ripped from their homes and families. But she could at least give them all temporary peace.

She walked quietly into the room where the two men were huddles on a bed, one in far more hysterics than the other. “Hey, I’m Katie. I was sent to help you all. I heard that you might like to hear some singing. Is that alright?” She asked the smaller man, she assumed to be Madison. He gave a soft nod.

“This is one of my favorite songs from recent years. Well, I say recent, it came out about 50 years ago, but it’s still good.” she began off to a not-so-good start, since both Madison and Hamilton glanced at her suspiciously. “Okay anyway, here goes.”

Katie cleared her throat.

“I, I love the colorful clothes she wears, and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair. I hear the sound of a gentle word, on the wind that lifts her perfume through the air.” She paused for a second to gauge Madison’s reaction. He stopped crying, but still looked broken.

“I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations. Good, good, good, good vibrations she's giving me excitations. Good, good, good, good vibrations, she's giving me excitations.” Okay, maybe not the right song to sing to a man who just wants his wife. Maybe something to get his mind off of things?

“Oh honey, please stop crying!” Katie begged Madison, pulling him into a hug. He didn’t reject it, so she assumed that it was helping a bit. “Here, this song always makes me happy.”

Madison seemed to calm a bit at the prospect of another song. So, Katie cleared her throat again after a long swig of coffee. “ Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo,  here comes the sun, and I say. It's all right.” This definitely seemed to be helping. She’d have to remember to bring in her guitar later and sing this to him again sometime.

“Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say. it's all right,” James stopped crying and is now clinging onto Katie like a lifeline.

“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say. it's all right.” She took a rather unnecessary pause to mentally fill in the guitar bit here. ”Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes” Madison seemed to have fallen asleep, but she had to finish the song or else her mind would punish her forever.

“Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right. It's all right.” She stood slowly, so that she wouldn’t disturb the broken man on the bed.

“Thank you, Katie. I could not get him to calm for anything. You really are a miracle worker.” Hamilton praised the intern in a quiet whisper.

“Thanks, I took choir for years in high school and always had to babysit for extra cash. You learn a few things after that.” She whispered back as she walked out of the room, Hamilton following. “So, I’m about to show you all the most revolutionary band in the history of the world, the Beatles.”


End file.
